nickelodeon_premieresfandomcom-20200213-history
October 2018 Nick Premieres
October 2018 Nickelodeon Premieres here! Series 'Lip Sync Battle Shorties' *Friday, October 19th at 7PM - "Havana Block Party, Mardi Gras Celebration, Basketball Court Get Down" (#208) (Season 2 Premiere) *Friday, October 26th at 7PM - "African Kingdom, Magical Library, NYE 2999" (#203) 'Henry Danger' *Saturday, October 6th at 8PM - "Up The Stairs!" (#422) *Monday, October 8th at 8PM - "Danger Things" (#502) *Saturday, October 13th at 8PM - "Rubber Duck" (#409) *Saturday, October 20th at 8PM - "Flabber Gassed" (#501) (Season 4 Finale) 'Knight Squad' *Saturday, October 6th at 8:30PM - "Fight for Your Knight to Party" (#117) *Saturday, October 20th at 8:30PM - "Fright Knight" (#107) 'The Bureau of Magical Things' *Monday, October 8th at 8:30PM - "Magical Mishaps" (#101) (Series Premiere) *Tuesday, October 9th at 7:30PM - "Magic in the Air" (#102) *Wednesday, October 10th at 7:30PM - "All the World's a Stage" (#103) *Thursday, October 11th at 7:30PM - "Gone to the Dogs" (#104) 'Double Dare (2018)' *Friday, October 5th at 8PM - "Avocado Armpit vs. Bob 2" (#136) *Friday, October 12th at 8PM - "Football Fanatics vs. Bow-Tie Boys" (#135) *Friday, October 19th at 7:30PM - "Double Scare" (#140) *Friday, October 26th at 7:30PM - "Me, Lou and 2 vs. Beach Bums" (#123) 'SpongeBob SquarePants' *Sunday, October 21st at 11AM - "The Night Patty; Grill is Gone" (#239) *Sunday, October 28th at 11AM - "Appointment TV" (#238A) *Sunday, October 28th at 11:15AM - "Bubbletown" (#240A) 'Rise of the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles' *Saturday, October 6th at 9:30AM - "The Longest Fight" (#108A) *Saturday, October 6th at 9:45AM - "Minotaur Maze" (#106B) *Saturday, October 13th at 9:30AM - "The Gumbus" (#109B) *Saturday, October 20th at 9:30AM - "Mrs. Cuddles" (#109A) 'The Loud House' *Tuesday, October 9th at 6PM - "Everybody Loves Leni" (#319A) *Wednesday, October 10th at 6PM - "Middle Men" (#319B) *Thursday, October 11th at 6PM - "Jeers for Fears" (#320A) *Friday, October 12th at 6PM - "Tea Tale Heart" (#320B) 'I Am Frankie' *Monday, October 1st at 8PM - "I am...in Need of a Plan" (#218) *Tuesday, October 2nd at 8PM - "I am...a Puppet on a String" (#219) *Wednesday, October 3rd at 8PM - "I am...Out of Options" (#220) *Thursday, October 4th at 8PM - "I am...Being Blackmailed" (#221) *Thursday, October 4th at 8:30PM - "I am...Changed" (#222) (Series Finale) 'The Dude Perfect Show' *Saturday, October 27th at 9PM - "Trick Shots and Treats" (#301) (Season 3 Sneak Peek) 'Power Rangers Super Ninja Steel' *Saturday, October 6th at 12PM - "Car Trouble" (#816) *Saturday, October 13th at 12PM - "Happy to Be Me" (#817) *Saturday, October 20th at 12PM - "Monster Mix-Up" (#821) *Saturday, October 27th at 12PM - "Magic Misfire" (#818) 'PAW Patrol' *Monday, October 8th at 12PM - "Pups Save the Trick-or-Treaters; Pups Save an Out of Control Mini Patrol" (#516) *Friday, October 12th at 12PM - "Pups and the Werepuppy!; Pups Save a Sleepwalking Mayor" (#519) *Friday, October 26th at 12PM - "Mission PAW: Pups Save a Royal Concert; Mission PAW: Pups Save the Princess' Pals" (#518) 'Peppa Pig' *Friday, October 5th at 12PM - "Grandpa's Toy Plane; Mr. Bull's New Road; Caves; The Rainy Day Game; The Noisy Night" (#159) 'Blaze and the Monster Machines' *Tuesday, October 2nd at 12PM - "Meatball Mayhem" (#409) *Thursday, October 4th at 12PM - "Robots in Space" (#410) *Tuesday, October 16th at 12PM - "Power Tires!" (#411) *Thursday, October 18th at 12PM - "Ninja Blaze" (#404) 'Rusty Rivets' *Tuesday, October 2nd at 12:30PM - "Rusty and the Heroic Helpers; Rusty's Monkey Rescue" (#216) *Thursday, October 4th at 12:30PM - "Pet for Liam; Rusty's Dome Trouble" (#219) 'Top Wing' *Friday, October 26th at 12:30PM - "Junior Cadets Rescue; Sunken Treasure Race" (#125) *Monday, October 29th at 12PM - "Penny Rescues the Aqua Wing" (#122A) *Tuesday, October 30th at 12PM - "Turtle Train Clean Up" (#120A) *Wednesday, October 31st at 12PM - "Anya's Friendship Party" (#120B) 'Max & Ruby' *Monday, October 1st at 9AM - "Max's Parachute; The Class Pet" (#109) *Tuesday, October 2nd at 9AM - "Ruby's Knot; Soccer Star Max" (#110) *Wednesday, October 3rd at 9AM - "Ruby's Book Reading; Max and the Space Alien" (#111) *Thursday, October 4th at 9AM - "Max and Ruby's Bunnyhop Parade" (#112) Category:2018 Premieres Category:2018